Typically, businesses have no way to identify consumers that are within their business location or to provide targeted communications to consumers who are present in the location. This limits the business to alternative means for providing consumers with relevant information as they frequent these locations. For example, merchants typically utilize mailing services to provide consumers with coupons, special in-store deals or sales ads. These methods fail to provide real-time location-specific communications, such as promotional offers, to consumers.